


Suspicious Circumstances

by faithinthepoor



Series: Rizzoli and Isles [12]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following Don’t Hate the Player</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [Body of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621139), [Locard’s Principle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621144), [Sex Crimes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621154), [Post-Mortem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621169), [M'Naghten Rules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622535), [Genetic Markers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622575), [Internal Affairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625031), [Cause of Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629923), [Following Procedure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/631546), [Margin of Error](http://archiveofourown.org/works/636952) and [The Golden Hour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641439)

The flickering light from the recently reinstalled television breaks as it is blocked by Jane’s body on her return to the couch. The detective places her beer down on the coffee table and Maura is certain that Jane is trying not to grin as Maura leans over to place a coaster underneath the bottle. She waits for Jane to push the boundaries and put her feet up on the table but Jane curls her legs up beside her instead.

Jane clearly has no interest in the documentary that Maura is watching because she takes a swig of her beer and uses the bottle to gesture towards the television, “I’m glad you got your stuff back.”

“It’s just stuff,” Maura says, “I’m glad that it wasn’t your brother.”

“Is that meant to be a slight?”

“No. I was simply stating that I was glad that he didn’t do it, a fact that is both heartfelt and accurate.”

“But you never actually suspected him. You have more faith in people than I do.”

“Which is how I end up finding out that I’m completely blind to the fact that my ex-boyfriends are capable of murder.”

“Only one of them. Well that we know of anyway.”

She swats at Jane’s arm and then says, “I’m glad for you and for your mother that Tommy is trying to make things work this time.”

“Thank you for letting us have dinner here.”

“Where else would we have had it?”

“I do have a home you know.”

“Yes you do,” Maua replies and her nose wrinkles.

“I think you think your place is better than mine.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Jane. Of course my place is better. It makes more sense to have dinner here. It’s also more convenient.”

“Not for me it isn’t.”

“Well it was more convenient for a few of us.”

“Yeah I’ve been wanting to say something to you about that.”

“Are you going to try to tell me I shouldn’t let your family stay here?” she feels her shoulders tense in preparation for an argument.

“No. You know what you are getting into. It’s your mistake to make.”

“How can you say that about your own family?”

“Because they’re my family.”

“They’re really not that bad.”

“Then they must be on their best behaviour.”

“They aren’t a problem and I like helping out.”

“Do you think my family are the right people for you to be offering the Good Samaritan deal to?”

“They won’t take advantage of it. In fact I need to do something about your mother’s attempts to pay me back in food because I’m in danger of not fitting into any of my clothes.”

“You may not be able to get her to stop. You would probably have more luck trying to stop the turning of the tide. I can help you out there though. Just bring what she makes into work and I’ll share it with you.”

“I was under the impression that you get annoyed when your mother sends you food to work.”

Their conversation halts as Jane takes another sip of beer. “That’s because she packs me brown paper bags complete with children’s snacks.”

“You like the snacks. That’s the only bit you eat.”

“Well she makes you real food and she’s stopped trying to feed me now that she is employed.”

“It’s good for her to work.”

“It’s great. It would be even greater if she could work a few more metres away from me.”

“She needs to feel useful.”

“And I need some breathing space.”

“You already work with Frankie.”

“Exactly. I can’t handle having any more family around.”

“What about me?’ she asks and holds her breath as she waits for the answer.

“You, we need. We don’t actually need my mother to be in the coffee shop.”

“But is it hard for you seeing me so much?”

“Nobody forces me to socialise with you.”

“Good,” Maura says and she allows herself to turn her body towards Jane.

“But it’s the socializing thing that worries me when it comes to my family.”

“You think it means you’ll see too much of them?”

“Well there is that. I’m also worried that if we have some sort of falling out it will be difficult for everyone.”

“I wouldn’t kick them out Jane.”

“But you might resent them.”

“Why would I resent them for something that you have done?”

“Why would us falling out automatically be my fault?”

She gives Jane a patient look, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Hey. You could just as easily push a little too far and make me uncomfortable.”

“I thought we were doing a little better. You were willing to get undressed in front of me. I also believe you quoted my misdiagnosis word for word. I could be wrong, I often am when it comes to people, but I don’t think it’s normal to pay that much attention to the random things that your friends say.”

“Your explanation of Joe Friday’s depressive symptoms was memorable,” Jane says with a shrug, “and I only changed clothes because you insisted.”

“You should note that I did that in order to let you look good for a date. I’m essentially a perfect person.”

“It wasn’t a date. It was an interrogation. The guy was a suspect and he turned out to be a killer.”

“Now you are just trying to compete with me in the murdering boyfriend department.”

“I’m happy to let you take that title. I’m not happy to wear your clothes again though. Why do you spend so much money on things that are so uncomfortable? My feet will never be the same.”

“Are you telling me I destroyed my shoes for no good reason?”

“I’m touched that you did that for me but I’m not sure we should be trading footwear.”

“I wasn’t any happier in your clothes than you were in mine.”

“My clothes are at least comfortable.”

“If you say so. I did like that they smelt like you.”

It could just be an artefact from the television but Maura is certain that Jane has gone pale. “I liked seeing you in them, even if women were hitting on you.”

“If you want to avoid the attention of lesbians maybe you should reconsider your wardrobe.”

“My wardrobe is not bait for women.”

“Oh really?” Maura asks as she moves closer to Jane.

“Well not as a rule.” Jane hasn’t move away and Maura takes this as a good sign.

“That surprises me because you do manage to always look sexy despite your complete inattention to fashion.”

Up close it’s easier to be certain that Jane is pale. “I’m glad you approve.” 

“Approve might be a bit too strong but I don’t object,” she pulls at the edge of Jane’s shirt.

“Maura what are you doing?

“I would have thought that was obvious.”

“And I thought we agreed we wouldn’t do this.”

“You can’t blame a girl for trying.” As Maura speaks Jane moves herself over to rest against the arm of the couch. “Then again maybe you can.”

“Come here you,” Jane pulls Maura over so that she is nestled against her and then wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“So is this the thing we are not doing?” Maura inquires as she feels Jane’s hand stroke her hair.

“Whatever we are doing we are not going to do it here.”

“Is that because I’ve offended you by suggesting that my place is nicer?”

“It’s because my mother is in earshot and I’m too old to be caught making out on the couch like a teenager.”

“Now all I can think about is making out with you,” Maura hopes that Jane can see the look of frustration on her face.

“It’s occupying a whole lot of my thoughts too,” Jane assures and tightens her arm around Maura. “Still I’m surprised that pleasing my mother isn’t a higher priority for you.”

“I do like making her happy. I’d prefer to make you happy though but I don’t really think that I do.” Maura rests her head on Jane’s shoulder and sighs. 

Jane chuckles and presses a kiss to Maura’s head, “You don’t need to sound so dramatic.”

“I think I do,” Maura states sadly.

Jane places her hand on Maura’s chin and then angles her face up so that their lips meet. Maura deepens the kiss and then moves to lie down on the couch, pulling Jane on top of her. For all of her protests Jane seems happy to end up spending her evening making out like a teenager and if Angela is able to hear what they are doing she has the decency not to stop them.


End file.
